1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a conversion of a frame format of a television signal to a display format, and more particularly, to an apparatus for converting a frame format of a television signal to a display format for a high definition television (HDTV) receiver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a high definition television signal has been proposed in the United States of America to accommodate various frame formats with no limitation to a single one. The frame formats of the high definition television signal may be classified generally into (1) progressive scanning formats with 787.5 vertical scanning lines and (2) progressive and interlaced scanning formats with 1050 vertical scanning lines. For this reason, conversion must be performed among the various frame formats.
Namely, because a display format is limited to a single type depending on a characteristic of a monitor at a receiving stage, any one of the various frame formats, as mentioned above, transmitted from a broadcasting station must be converted to the display format of the monitor.